Code Geass oneshots
by KikiKapriix
Summary: These are a few short stories that I have written for myself or my friend.
1. Just one kiss

The knight heaved a short sigh, gripping onto the school bag in which held all the school belongings. It was another stupid day in which the knight was forced to go to school. The knight's princess was always one to run off, wanting to do things she couldn't when she was younger. _"I wanna go to school!" A grin crept on her face. The knight's bi colored eyes just fluttered, not sure how to respond. "Wouldn't your sister like kill you?" The grin turned into a soft frown. Her cyan hues lost that light they had. "I know...but that's why I want you to come too! If my knight's with me at all times, I'm sure she wouldn't be as angry about it!"_

From that day on, the knight was stuck going to school. Footsteps echoed through the halls of the school, causing his head to perk up. A ravenette appeared behind him. "Sam, why do you like wearing a male uniform?" Those cyan hues met his bi-colored ones, shoulder giving a shrug. "Iouno...it's just more comfortable. I mean if I wore the girl's uniform I'd get alot of stares, wouldn't I?" He stated. He was one of those types of people whom didn't wish for all eyes to be on them, which was especially why he wouldn't wear a girl's uniform.

"Oh Cornelia said she wanted to see us. Apparently that Lloyd Asplund guy asked her about something, she wouldn't give me details though." The princess crossed her long slender arms over her chest, wondering whatever Cornelia could want with her knight. It was odd for her to request him for something, that wasn't to nearly kill him. The two weren't sure why, but Cornelia really hated him. If it were up to her, he wouldn't be her knight. Though as much as she wanted to, she wouldn't. Cornelia could be strict, she could be downright mean, but she didn't want to upset her sister any more than the death of Euphie had already.

The two walked towards the room requested. The princess had changed into her normal outfit, a cyan version of the dress the third princess, Euphemia Li Britannia, had worn. Her knight simply wore his regular uniform, not caring about what the others thought. Especially Lloyd. No matter what he wore, Lloyd always seemed to be clinging to him. It was almost as bad as the time he saw him with pudding. He shuddered, never wanting to remember that scene again.

"You requested us?" The princess questioned, standing just barely in front of her knight. Cornelia stood up, leaning a leer towards the knight then smiling at her sister. "Apparently Mr. Asplund, whom you will recognize as the creator of the Lancelot, wishes to see your knight's Knightmare Frame." He gave his own leer back, puffing his chest out lightly and giving a loud grunt. "Like hell he'll touch my Knightmare Frame, the day he does that is the day he wishes to die."

As if on que, the odd male seemed to skip into the room. "Oh my~" He spoke in an interested tone, looking off towards the knight. "Why hello Sammy~, so might I ask your answer to my request~?" Stopping in front of the figure, he leaned down to look him eye-to-eye. The knight's eyes narrowed, showing his impatience for the other male. "Let me give it to you in a simple way, something your tiny brain can understand...N.O." A light frown crossed Lloyd's cheeks, soon standing up straight and grinning.

"Too late~ I've already gotten the key to your Knightmare Frame as well as your Knightmare Frame. It's currently being taken to my lab." Attempting to bolt after him, 'Sam' was forced to be held back by five guards. "Let me go! Damnit I'm gonna kill him!" His voice echoed through the area. He could be calm, he could be calmer than calm, but when it came to touching his stuff he absolutely flipped out.

"I swear I'll fucking kill the bastard!!!" Attempting to get away, he heaved a sigh. He knew it was useless, so he gave up. Lloyd gave a light giggle, resting his hands on his hips. A short fuss continued after that, five or six guards nearly getting killed to stop the short tempered knight from killing Lloyd. A month or so later, 'Sam' was sitting at a table in the crazy purple haired male's lab.

"When the hell am I going to get my Knightmare Frame back?" He tapped his fingers against the table. Cecile was away, so this annoyed him worse than any other experience with him. Lloyd soon lifted himself from the machine, walking to the table. "I'm almost done, it'll be finished tomorrow...but first..." Growing closer to the knight, a large grin spread on his cheeks. "Give me a kiss." His eyes widened, backing away from Lloyd. A dark red crossed his own cheeks, attempting to find a way to get away from the crazy male.

"But I'm a guy!" He shrieked, his voice suddenly becoming higher pitched. His eyes narrowed, giving an even wider grin. "That's a lie, you're a girl." Samantha Kawatta Juugatsu, the knight of the fourth princess of Britannia, Kiana Li Britannia. She had put herself off as a guy, so the list of those whom knew she was actually female was little to none. "How long have you known?"

Her hues widened more, staring blankly at him. "I've known from the first day I met you." He stated, growing dangerously close to her. Thump, thump. Her heart pounded, having no way out of this situation. Trapped. She was trapped in the corner, Lloyd standing only a few feet away. Sammy did like him. He wasn't too terrible, and he was kind of cute. Though like every female, she was afraid to give her heart away then have it stomped on.

"Just one little kiss is all I'm asking for..." Closer. He was right in front of her. Close enough to feel the heat rising upon her cheeks. His thumb rusted on the edge of her chin, forefinger forcing her to look at him. Leaning his own head down, his lips pressed against hers. For the first time she gave into his torture and teasing, not thinking just leaning in to return the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck gently, hesitant on such actions. His lips formed into a soft smile, holding her tightly.

The sound of someone opening the door was heard, the blue haired female known as Cecile Croomy stepping inside. "Am I interrupting something?" Her hues gave a soft flutter, watching the two blankly for a second. A heat rose over Sammy's cheeks, trying to push Lloyd away. Holding her arm up, she slapped him across the face. "Get away from me you damn pervert!" Falling back, he held his cheek but smiled. Cecile laughed lightly. "Looks like you're back to normal Sammy."


	2. A kiss for the New Year

**Happy New Year everyone~**

**This will be the first story I write of the new year :D**

**Its teh KikixSuzaku one-shot I said I'd write .o.; And it's here now ;D**

**So everyone enjoy~ Tell me what you think because I love feedback :3**

**I so should of written/posted this earlier -u-**

* * *

The celebration for the New Year had changed drastically since Britannia had taken over. Most had adapted to how the Britannians celebrated the New Year, those who still celebrated the way the Japanese once did were highly looked down upon. Though over all the coming of a new year was a happy time. Especially for a pair who needed to take a break from the hectic events that had been going on.

"Hey Suzaku~!" The fourth princess, Kiana Li Britannia, said happily to the brunette. Suzaku blinked, turning towards her. He was fixing something Lloyd had asked him to finish, mainly because he wished to chase after Kiana's knight, Sammy. "Oh P-Princess...I didn't know you arrived so quickly to Japan..." Kiki pouted lightly, walking over and lightly 'bonking' him over the head. "I told you just call me Kiki!"

Suzaku smiled. He liked teasing her. Her reaction was what made him want to tease her more. It was one of the few things that made him smile these days. "Well to the others, you're just getting here remember?" He gave her a light smile. To the rest of the world, besides a very selective few, she had just gotten to 'Area 11'. It was slightly a part to keep her safe, since if Zero knew she was there he would more than likely make a move.

As he soon finished with his work, the two made their way out of Lloyd's lab. "So Princess, where would you like to go for the New Year?" His green hues shifted towards her. Lightly she tapped her forefinger against her chin. "Well I'm not sure, wai I said stop calling me princess!" Waving her arms around, she lightly hit him on the head. A soft smile crossed his lips, rubbing his head boredly.

The day went by, going to stores, eating, and just hanging out. By the end of the day they found themselves in a nice peaceful garden, just barely outside a few big cities. Sitting next to Suzaku, Kiki leaned on his shoulder while sipping on a large cup of Belgian white hot chocolate. "So why'd you decide to come here?" Looking up at him, she sipped happily on the hot chocolate. "Absolutely no reason."

There was a reason. He just needed to wait for the perfect time. Until then he would just pretend he didn't know. The two were bundled together under a large blanket. Though it wasn't snowing and no snow was on the ground, they were still cold. "So Kiki, why did you want to spend New Year's Eve with me?" He arched his eyebrow lightly. To him he found it odd, there were many people she could of spent it with, but she chose him. It made him curious.

The echoes of the city were soon heard, the moonlight radiantly glowing against them. Everyone was cheering. The live performances bringing more excitement to the area, not to mention that the New Year would be here within only 10 minutes. "W-Well my sister's busy...u-uh...anyone else I-I couldn't really get in contact with an-and.." Her brain was slowly giving out on her. Those were all true excuses, but any other reason just left her. If she had a list of reasons just for that question, they all went down the drain in a split second.

9 minutes to go. His eyebrow arched curiously. Though a list of questions popped in mind, he decided not to question. From the short bit he knew her, he knew there were some situations that were best not to push her into a corner about. This was one of them. Not the situation over all, just her reaction told him to step down and let her come to him. "Anyhoo, we've got about 6 minutes left. What do you want to do for the last bit of the year?" Thinking about it, a light blush crossed her cheeks.

"I'll let you decide!" Three minutes to go. The time was going by faster than they thought. So they would have to hurry up if they would do anything just before midnight. Lifting her free hand with his, he used the other to gently place down the cup of hot chocolate. "I have one thing, but I want to know if it's alright with you..." She blinked, not sure of what he was talking about. "Uh sure..." His lips curled up into a smile. "Okay, but we have to wait until one second before midnight. It'll be the last thing I do this year, and the first thing I do next year."

10... He leaned in closer, pressing his forehead against hers. "You sure?" 9... "I don't want to do it if you don't want me to..." 8... Her cheeks lit up, blushing from how close they were. 7... "I'm positive." 6... She gave him a light unsure smile, not sure now if it was something she would or wouldn't want. 5... His fingers laced through hers, holding her hand lightly as they heard the countdown from the city. 4... Hesitantly she gripped onto his as well, liking the secureness she felt near him. 3... "Kiana..." He began to say. 2... "I love you..." He finished, leaning closer so they're lips almost touched. 1. Just in that second before midnight, he kissed her. A soft tender and loving kiss.

One that lasted as the fireworks shot into the skies, everyone cheering happily for the New Year. Clutching tighter onto his hand, her heart began to race. A moment she had only dreamt about in her ditziest daydreams. She had always thought her deceased sister's knight was cute, but being near him and hanging out together slowly she found herself falling in love. As the first second of the New Year came to an end, she leaned out of the kiss blushing softly.

Opening his eyes, he blinked. "E-Eh...I'm sorry...I shouldn't of done that..." He scratched the back of his head lightly, feeling embarrassed and slightly heart broken. He didn't mean to get his hopes up, just the feeling of her lips against his made him feel right for the first time since Euphemia had died. "It's okay Suzaku..." Shyly she tightened her grip on his hand, not wanting him to pull away. "It's okay because...I love you too..." He perked up lightly, a red crossing his cheeks. "R-really?"

Her head gave a light nod, closing her eyes from embarrassment. Another smile crossed his cheeks, leaning in and giving her another soft kiss. "I'm glad..." Wrapping his arms around her small frame, he held onto her tightly. His actions caused a light squeak to escape her lips. "Heke? You're glad?" Curiously she looked up at him. "I'm glad because now I know the person I love returns my feelings for her." A soft blush crossed her cheeks, just nuzzling into him softly; the rest of the night spent watching the fireworks as he held her close in his arms.


	3. We won't kiss and tell!

**It's about a month early but here! I told you I would write this one and here it is! This is based for the day of love~ Valentine's day. :3**

**I don't own anything other than my character, now stop reading this and read that xD**

* * *

It was just a normal day for everyone, going to school and waiting for it to end. One female in particular was smiling happily as she made her way to the school. Gripping tightly onto her bag, she stopped in front of her locker. It was Valentine's Day so everywhere was filled with red's pinks and white. Her locker was no exception. Since she had recently joined the Student Council, she was one of the few who especially had to have their locker badly decorated for the 'holiday'. Slowly opening the locker, she stared in awe. What seemed to be a pile of Valentine's Day card falling out. "I wonder why I've gotten so many…"

She stated, eyes giving a dumbfounded flutter. "Well that's because you're a likable person of course!" An orange haired female stated, jumping near her. It took her brain a second to put together who it was, smiling once it had hit her. "Ha. Ha. Shirley don't joke about that. I'm sure they're just playing some cruel prank on me or something…" A sweat drop rolled down her forehead, slowly beginning to pick up all of the cards. "How about we put all of these in a bag, and during the Student Council meeting today you can read them?"

A smile crossed Shirley's cheeks, helping her pick up the cards as well. "Sure! That would be great! Let's just not tell Milly about these…" The ravenette laughed nervously, not wanting to think about Milly's actions if she found out. More than likely she would try to play match-maker, which wasn't something she needed to deal with right now. Kiana was of royalty, one which needed her to constantly do things, such as acting as governor with her half sister. The last thing she needed right now would be for Milly to pull some stunt like that.

After finally getting everything ready, her books ready for class, and all the notes hidden away carefully, she got to class. "Finally, I thought I'd never get through them…" A sigh heaved from her lips, sitting next to Suzaku. His green hues gave a light flutter, looking towards her. "Hm? Oh, you're talking about that huge pile of Valentine's Day cards aren't you?" He laughed lightly, realizing quickly what was troubling her. "Yeah…I don't know why I received so many…" Lightly she leaned her head on his shoulder, groaning softly. He just patted her head, saying how it wasn't too terrible.

Suzaku was the only one at school who knew who she really was, due to their few meetings when he was his sister's knight. Though he, like Cornelia, weren't exactly happy with her choice of wanting to go to a normal school, but he was more comfortable with it because her knight was there if anything was wrong, and if she could get to her he was there as well. Standing up after classes, Kiki let out a squeaky yawn. "So off to the student council we go?" She questioned, stretching.

"Yeah come on." He poked her now showing stomach lightly, causing her to let out another squeak. After grabbing her bag of cards, everyone made their way to the Student Council room. "Everyone! We're going to have something for Valentine's Day! Since Valentine's Day is the day of love, we're going to have a love confessing game! The first person to confess their love to you gets to date you for a week." A grin crossed Milly's face, not noticing everyone staring at her as if she were crazy. Then it again, this look from them was normal.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!" Sammy, also known as Kiki's knight, jumped up, yelling at the blonde. Milly's eyebrow arched lightly above her brow, staring at Sammy for a second. "What's so terrible about it? You just need to confess you're love for them first and they're yours." She winked at Sammy, knowing she was not only in love with her princess but with an annoying earl known as Lloyd Asplund. A soft giggle escaped her lips, disappearing from the room and appearing over the intercom.

Kiki's eyes widened, not liking the idea of what she was doing. There was someone she liked, but she wasn't very good with admitting her feelings. The other fact was, he was very popular among the ladies so it wasn't like she could even admit before someone got to him. Debating in her head, she stood up hesitantly. "Lelouch, there's something eek!" A squeak escaped her lip, being dragged off by Sammy. Sammy didn't want to get blamed for her dating someone random, when it was all Milly's fault.

"Lelouch I think you should copy those two, since a lot of girls will end up pouncing on you with love confessions…" Suzaku said to Lelouch, staring at him dead serious. Before anyone in the student council could argue, the two had disappeared as well. A few people ran into the student council room, frowning as they saw the disappearance of whomever they were looking for. Thus the chase began.

Everyone looking for that special someone. Though there had been a few people completely ignoring it, simply not in the mood for Milly's antics. "Hey Kiki! You can hide in here!" Milly waved at them, opening a door for her. Sammy's eyes narrowed, about to argue when Kiki walked inside. "Thanks Milly…" She gave her an unsure smile, closing the door after getting inside. On the other end of school, Suzaku ran around a bit with Lelouch, trying to keep him away from his 'fan girls'. Opening a door, he rushed him inside. "Here, you'll be safe here."

He nodded, walking inside the rather large room. After walking around for a bit, he bumped into someone. "Lelouch/Kiki!" The two said, turning around to look at each other. Kiki has had a small crush on him since sometime of the new school year. Though she would never tell him, since she knew how much Shirley had liked him. "I'm glad I got stuck in here with you instead of someone else." He gave her a light smile, sitting down on the ground.

"We might be in here for a while, so why don't you sit down and we can talk?" A soft blush crossed her cheeks, nodding before sitting down next to him. "So what do you want to talk about?" She questioned curiously, not really sure herself of what to talk about. "Hm… I'm not really sure. Since I don't think you would be in here if there was someone out there you liked, so questioning on that would be kind of silly." He laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head. "Well I'm not sure about out there…" Her blush darkened lightly, fiddling with her skirt.

"Oh, so there's someone who doesn't go to school that you like?" His head tilted. "Well he does go to school, but he isn't one of the students running around out there." A frown crossed his pale lips. He had an idea of who she liked, or at least who he thought she liked. "If you don't mind me being so blunt, might I ask on why you like Suzaku?" Her head lifted, giving a light tilt dumb foundedly. "Suzaku? I don't like Suzaku…he's just a really close friend."

She gave him a light reassuring smile. Though the two seemed to act like a pair who liked each other, they were really only close friends. Never had it occurred to her that others thought they were a couple. An embarrassed blush crossed his cheeks, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Then who do you like, if you don't mine me asking?" Her eyes shifted to the floor uneasily, yet again fiddling with her skirt. "Y-you…" Her voice was uneasy and very quiet, almost unheard to Lelouch.

"Me?" He questioned, growing closer to her. Nothing. She had been too nervous to say it again. Lightly he put his thumb under her chin, now forcing her to look him in the eye. "It's a simple yes or no." Her blush darkened to a now bright red. "Y-yes…" She closed her eyes, expecting an interruption or rejection from the second ravenette. Instead, she felt him lean in to give her a quick but soft kiss.

"We won't have much time before Suzaku or Sammy come in, but I just wanted to let you know I feel the same way." He gave her a soft smile, soon returning to his blank look as both doors were opened. Sammy rushed in, Suzaku and Milly following slowly behind. "Everything's died down, so you two can come out." Suzaku gave a small smile, desperately holding Sammy back with Milly. "Okay, you three go on we'll follow." They nodded, walking out and leaving the two behind once again. Both of them stood up, walking out together hand in hand. 3


	4. Fireworks are so fun

**Author's Note: **I do not own the anime, nor the characters[besides my own]. I've always liked Gino Weinberg, and for the longest time couldn't think of a way to write a one-shot/story and I finally came up with it one day. :D This is sort of like 4th of July area, for Britannia that is. Sorry if I misspelled anywords ;o; I tend to get lazy sometimes and not re-check my stuff. xD This is Part I out of a Three part Gino one-shot. ._.; Three-shot? Whatever~

* * *

The princess had headed back to the mainland for a week. They were having a holiday and of course she was expected to be there. It was a holiday almost like the 4th of July, but it was for when Britannia took over America. Though by now, the meaning and origin for the holiday had been almost forgotten. But enough about that, back to the story. Kiana had gone back to the mainland alone, mainly because her knight was stuck with Lloyd back in Japan. Sammy wanted nothing to do with the holiday, until she heard about Kiana leaving off for it.

Though Lloyd had delayed her from getting to the plane, therefore she was stuck in Japan with him. Today the princess wore a nice cyan sundress, holding a small purple purse as she walked along the streets. One street in particular sparked her interest, a street lined with stands for many different things. Stopping in front of a fireworks stand, a small smile crossed her cheeks. She had always like fireworks, and tonight was the perfect excuse to set them off for no reason. A loud popping went off, a group of children setting off some small fireworks nearby.

Turning to look at them firing off the little bit of fireworks they had, another smile crossed her cheeks. She soon held out some money to the man selling the fireworks. "I want to buy all of your fireworks." The man's eyes widened, stuttering as he spoke. "A-All of my fireworks?" The princess nodded, smiling happily. He scratched the back of his head, soon looking down at the amount of money she held in her hand. "I would, but I don't think I have nearly enough to give you the change…" Her eyes gave a light flutter, tilting her head. "Well then…you can keep the change!"

She smiled wider, handing it to him. He nodded, giving her a few praises as he put the fireworks in a large bag. Skipping off, she stopped right in front of the children from before. "I noticed you were running out of fireworks, so I brought you some more!" The eldest one frowned, holding his sister's small hand. "I'm sorry miss, but we don't have any money to pay you for these." Kiana shook her head. Grabbing a small bag, she filled it with some fireworks. "No no no! These are free. You don't have to pay me one penny." Setting the bag down, they all smiled taking a few for themselves. "I don't like fireworks…" The small girl said, hiding behind her brother. "Well not all are bad, like these. They're sparklers! They're really fun!" Handing her a small box of sparklers, the girl smiled. "Thank you miss!"

Not too far off, a blond male was leaning against the wall of a building. "Man! It's a holiday, but it's so boring! Why isn't anything goin' on?" He heaved a sigh, crossing his slender arms over his chest. Hearing the popping of a firework, he leaned to watch the children. "See, even the commoners are having more fun than we are." A pout formed on his face, slightly jealous of the children. Normally it wouldn't be so hard to find something to do, but for some reason everything bored him today. Slowly his gaze was turned on the princess, eyes giving a curious blink. "Anya~ I have an idea~" A wide grin formed, looking towards the pink haired knight. Her thin pink brow lifted slightly, pondering quietly on what he was up to.

After staying for a second to watch the children play with their fireworks, she began to walk off. She would probably walk off to an empty parking lot to set off her fireworks later. Clinging to the small strap of the bag, the princess soon felt an arm around her shoulder. "Hey there! You mind if we help you set off all those fireworks?" Her cyan hues gave a light flutter, tilting her head to look at the familiar blond knight. "Um, I don't mind. But I do have one question, what's a knight of the round doing at a commoner's area like this?" Keeping his arm around her shoulder, he placed his forefinger and thumb to his chin; thinking for a second.

"I'll be honest, I don't know really." He gave her an overly happy smile. "Well enough about that, come on let's find an abandoned parking lot to set them off!" Before she could argue with him, he had rushed herself and Anya off to what used to be a Wal-Mart supermarket. It had a fire about a year ago, and was never repaired. "This is the perfect spot! We can see the fireworks and out here, no one will get hurt." Resting his hands on his hip, he grinned. "Now let's get these fireworks set up!" There had been a short pause, Kiki setting the bag to get some fireworks. "Shouldn't you set off fireworks at night…?"

Anya questioned boredly, lifting her head to look at Gino. "Of course! We're just getting them set up for later, right um I don't believe I caught your name?" He blinked, looking towards Kiki. "That's because she hasn't said it." Anya spoke up again, using the same bored tone as before. "Ah well my name's Kiana, but everyone calls me Kiki." She scratched the back of her head nervously. Normally she would understand hanging out with two people of such high status, but being as far as she knew they didn't know she was a princess of Britannia; it was… more than a little odd.

"Well back to the question! We're just getting them set up for later, right Kiki?" Wrapping a slender arm around her shoulders, he smiled looking down at her. "Uh…yeah…?" She responded hesitantly, a light blush crossing her cheeks. Sometime after the bit of odd conversations, the two had the fireworks all set out. "Normally I would start setting them off at sunset, but let's wait until right after! So they'll all be seen." Gino grinned once more, sitting calmly before Anya and Kiki.

"Fine by me! I prefer setting them off at night anyway!" Kiki smiled lightly, sipping at a small juice box. During the time Gino spent setting the fireworks out, the princess had gone off to buy snacks for the three. There was a small silence, Anya messing with something while Kiki drank her juice, and Gino ate a cupcake. The three sat in silence, watching as the sun slowly set. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited some people to come help us set off the fireworks!" The princess blinked dumbly, still sipping on her juice.

"Um, that's okay. It wouldn't be any of your high status friends would it? I don't really get along with nobles." She gave a nervous laugh. It was true. Though she was of high nobility herself, she didn't get along with people who thought lowly of those 'lower' than themselves. "Ah like they'd come anyway! I just invited some of the commoners at that market from earlier." He grinned at her, her simply blinking. "Why would you invite commoners? I would think someone of your status would want only the highest of nobles…" Picking up the last cupcake, she bit into it lightly.

"Naahh…the only interesting nobles are busy." Well anyone he had found interesting was either busy or didn't celebrate the holiday. After licking the remaining icing off of her lips, she spoke up. "Oh? I'm sorry. All of my friends were just busy today. My closest friend is Japanese so she defiantly doesn't celebrate." She explained. Though truth be told, Sammy would have been there; if it had not been for Lloyd stopping her at the airport. Anya simply messed with her diary type tying [e.e I have no idea what that thing is.], ignoring the two as a few of the commoners from earlier walked by.

"Looks like people are starting to arrive! Let's go greet them Kiki!" Gino jumped up, grabbing the princess's hand and rushing off to the first arrivers. Stopping in front of him, he wrapped his arm around Kiki's shoulder. "Thank you for coming! I'd like to greet you to the girl who's hosting all of this!" Her cyan hues gave a light flutter, blinking at him curiously. The, what they could of guessed, mother of the twin boys bowed her head lightly. "Thank you for inviting us! This is so nice of you to do for everyone."

The conversations with everyone continued like that, Kiki barely getting a word in as Gino rushed them off as soon as her mouth opened. Slowly everyone who had been invited was there, setting off fireworks into the sky. Anya had been rushed off to buy some snacks for everyone, so some would take a break as they got hungry. Standing near the wall of the abandoned Wal-mart, Kiana smiled happily. Her arms were crossed behind her back just above her waist, comfortably watching everyone from the sidelines.

Anya stood boredly, being directed by Gino on how to do the firework right. "Light this, stand back and ta~da!" He grinned, watching the firework take off into the sky. "I don't want to light fireworks…" Was all her response, turning away from him. "Then how about a sparkler?" Lighting a small sparkler, he took her hand and wrapped it around the small thin wire. [Or whatever you hold onto while holding a sparkler ] Staring down at it, the two watched purple and blue sparks fly from it. "Be careful~ make sure you don't hold it to close to yourself."

He warned, walking off towards where the princess stood. "Heeeyyy there, someone looks happy." For the first time since the two had met, he kept his arm to himself; simply smiling down at her. "Yeah! I am. I didn't set off any fireworks like I had hoped, but I made so many people happy!" Continued to smile, she ignored the blond lightly, still watching everyone have fun with their fireworks. "You haven't set one off?! That's no good! Come on!" He grabbed her hand, running off into an empty area on the parking lot.

He sat her down, grabbing a specific firework and sitting next to her. "Here! Set this one off." She puffed her cheeks out lightly and stared at it, arguing soon after. "But I'm slightly afraid of fireworks, well these kind. " His hues gave a soft flutter, laughing slightly. "Okay okay, here I'll light it with you." Gently wrapping his hands around her wrists, he lit a small match. "Now you light it…" He leaned her forward, forcing a dark blush to cross her cheeks. Lighting the firework, he stayed that way for a second, pulling her back a second before the firework went off.

Her heart had been racing, blushing darkly as she watched the firework form into various sizes of blue and green hearts. "Wow…" She said dumbfounded, lost for words. "You like it? It was the last one we had, so I had to go snag it before someone else took it." He grinned, his arms rested loosely around her waist. Heat rose in her cheeks again, shifting softly in his lap. "It's sad though, after this I have to go back to Japan." Ignoring how embarrassed she was, she looked back at him. "Why's that sad?"

"I won't get to spend anymore time with you…" Gently his 'loose' grip tightened, resting his chin atop her head. Her cheeks grew much darker than before, staring down at the ground. "Why would that make you sad?" A light smile crossed his cheeks. "Well you're quite an interesting person." Her eyebrow arched lightly, deciding not to question his method of thinking. A moment of silence crossed the two as he shifted lightly, moving so his cheek rest against hers. "Since I might not see you again, I will leave you with this." He leaned closer, kissing the area right next to her lips.

Her eyes widened, a dark red crossing her cheeks. He simply smiled happily, refusing to let go of her as the rest of the fireworks soon finally went off.

To be continued! :D


	5. Mishaps can lead to good things

**Author's Note: **=_= This one kind of sucks, sorry! It was just sort of a middle part, so that it wouldn't be like love at first site nonsense. This takes place during the school festival in Season 2. Again sorry if I misspelled things, blah blah blah. xD Part II/III

* * *

After the recent events, the princess had returned simply to be greeted to Suzaku returning to school, as well as another school festival to be thrown. Sitting down on a bench on the school grounds, Kiana heaved a short sigh. Because of her absence, she had to sit in the office for an hour proving she had some type of schooling when she was away. She had gotten the work she would have had to do from Milly before hand, thus she was able to finish it all without having to make up anything. "Ki~ki~" The blonde chimed in a sing-song tone, stopping right in front of her. Her hues shifted towards her, arching her eyebrow lightly. "We're having a school festival soon! And I had an idea for the fourth…"

The princess let out another sigh, leaning on Milly's shoulder as she sat next to her. "I want to celebrate as a normal person though…" No one on campus had known who she was, until Milly bothered to go to a formal event with Lloyd. Ever since then she has been the only one to know about her little 'secret'. "It might be a little more exciting if you were there as a princess, but if not I won't force you." Milly patted her head gently, Kiki fixing her hair afterwards. After a second, she had thought about what might happen. "Hey Milly, if I go there as. . ." She hesitated, wondering on how to phrase it. "'Myself', would this get me out of working for the festival?"

Milly had to think about it herself for a second, blinking lightly. "Yeah I guess it would." That's all it took to get her answer. "I'm in then!" After receiving a grin from the other, she spoke once more. "Now I can give everyone a day's warning! I don't want another incident where the event's ruined because of a princess arriving." She laughed lightly, referring to when Princess Euphemia had 'crashed' the last one. Rubbing her forehead, the princess stood up. "Well I'm off, Nunnally requested to speak privately with me." Smiling lightly, she bowed her head, said a quick goodbye, and was off.

After a short conversation with Nunnally, Kiki was off to bed. She was thinking about how the festival would be, considering it would be in two days. Though she would try to ignore that for now, getting to sleep very quickly after a quick shower. The next day went very quickly, Kiana receiving a list of what would be happening as she entered the student council room. "Oh that sounds fun and all, but I won't be able to make it…" A frown crossed her lips.

"Aww, why not might I ask?" Lelouch questioned, looking towards the raven haired female. "I've been required to attend another event." She explained, sitting down for the meeting. The meeting had gone by quickly, leaving Kiki to prepare for tomorrow. Pulling on a thin nightgown, she laid restlessly on her bed. "Oi, I hope nothing goes wrong tomorrow… Though I'm more concerned about that outfit Milly picked out for me to wear…" Her eyes narrowed, looking towards the small box Milly had given her.

She gave her word she wouldn't open it, which made her more scared than ever. It wouldn't be too terrible, if last time Milly had given her **anything** to wear; she walked around school in one of the swimming team's bathing suit. Heaving a tired sigh, she rolled over to hug a small dog-plush. Mumbling something, her thoughts drifted to someone as she fell asleep. The next morning came quicker than she had hoped, sitting up and staring tiredly at the box.

"Let's see what Milly got me this time…" Pealing the sheets from herself, she stood to pick up the box. She walked into the bathroom, changing into it as her eye twitched. Standing in front of a mirror, she saw herself in a tight black fading into cyan strapless tank top, while the tight mini skirt was cyan at the top fading down into black. "**MILLY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**" Her eye twitched slightly, blushing from embarrassment at the thought of wearing it outside.

Quickly she changed into her normal attire, a cyan version of Euphie's normal dress. A short drive and they were at school, Milly standing on stage and announcing her arrival. "Now announcing the fourth princess of Britannia, Kiana Li Britannia~!" Watching the princess walk out of the limo, she gave a disappointed frown. Obviously Milly really liked the outfit she wanted to have her wear, and it disappointed her to see her not wearing it. Everyone cheered as she walked to the stage, muttering to Milly lightly.

"That outfit was too tight, I was not even going to think of wearing it." The blonde seemed to blink dumbfoundedly, giving a soft giggle. "I guess it was stupid of me to use Shirley as my model to get you an outfit. I thought you two were the same, but I guess you're a bit bigger." Her cheeks flushed, about to hit Milly as someone announced the festival officially starting.

From afar a blonde male stared at the stage. He thought to himself for a second, tapping his forefinger to his chin. "Oh! I remember her! That's the girl from before! Remember Anya? Back when we set off all those fireworks?" He grinned, turning to see her reaction. The usual bored expression stayed on her face, taking a quick picture right before Kiana walked off stage. "The same girl you kissed?" He thought to himself, so her statement went in one ear and out the other. "Hm? Oh did you say something Anya?" "No." Anya responded, walking to another area.

Stepping off of the stage, she had been dragged to a booth. "You'll be here. You'll still get something out of it, it's just everyone voted and agreed they want you here." Milly grinned, stopping her in front of a dunk-tank. Her eye twitched lightly, thinking of how to get Milly back and quickly. "Fine. One agreement." The blonde arched a thin eyebrow, looking towards her curiously. "I'm only going in it for three hours, one hour before the pizza; then after and hour I'll pay my last two. But before that I must sample everything here."

She thought about it for a bit, smiling. "Fine~ Tell them Milly sent you and you'll get it free." Getting closer to Kiki, she pointed off in a direction. "Over there's where all of the sweets are." She grinned towards her, muttering something before heading off. It didn't take long for the princess to rush over there, only to hear a familiar voice. "Still like sweets I see." The blonde chuckled lightly, smiling as she took a bite into a cupcake. "Nyaa~?" Lifting her head, she turned to blink at him lightly.

Realizing quickly who it was, her cheeks lit up to a bright pink. "Um…hi…?" She hesitated to ask, pretty sure by now he knew who she was. Resting his arm on her shoulder, he put the other on his hip. "Why didn't you tellll us~?" He frowned lightly, her ignoring how close he was to her. "Well I don't go around and yell out 'HEY I'm a princess.'. . ." She puffed her cheeks out lightly, feeling him rest his head on hers soon after. "It's not that hard. You open your mouth and the words should follow out."

She soon scooted away from him, pouting up towards the taller one.

"Why does it even matter?" Nearly falling over he blinked, hearing the sound of Anya taking a picture. It's obvious he likes you, that's why." They both stared at her for a second, surprised at how blunt she stated it. Kiki took it differently than Anya had wanted her too. "Of course, how can you have a friendship if you hate the other?" She stated, assuming Gino had already thought of themselves as friends. He was about to say something, but shook his head lightly. "So why-"

In mid-sentence Milly jumped over. "Hey I don't care if you said you're waiting until you're done sampling everything, you're going to the dunk-tank!" Dragging Kiki off by the arm, she rushed her off into a small changing area. Anya stared at Gino blankly, who seemed to give a light pout. "Why didn't you tell her?" She questioned. "She'll find out soon~, until then let's look around!" He grinned, walking around to sample some things for themselves. By then Kiki had been forced to wear a small cyan bikini, sitting in the dunk booth.

"Milly you're so dead later, you're so dead, you're so dead, you're so dead." She chanted impatiently, annoyed with the fact a few students were ogling her in her revealing outfit. One of the few students whom were, was standing not to far away with a purple haired male. [Lloyd has purple hair to me ] Her knight, Sammy, was staring at her like a horny school boy. "I don't see what you see in her…" Lloyd puffed his cheeks out, jealous that she was taking all of his attention away. "Oh Kiana…" Was her only response.

An oh so familiar brunette walked over, holding a ball in his hand while smiling. "I know you're going to kill me for this later, but you need to calm down more than Sammy does after a heated 'argument' with Lloyd." Suzaku laughed, pitching the ball which forced her to fall into the tank. A light squeak escaped her lips, falling into the very cold water. Popping her head out of the water, she laughed lightly, giving him a glare. "I'm going to kill you later…"

"Well I still have two more balls; I could dunk you two more times." He gave her an innocent smile, tossing up one of the other two balls he still had. Her eyes widened, shaking her head back and forth quickly. "No, no, no, no, no! Anything but that! I'll do anything." The soaked princess pleaded. Pressing his thumb and forefinger on each side of his chin, he thought for a moment. "Alright." The time seemed to fly, the tomatoes currently on their way to the pizza dough. Kiki was wrapped in a fuzzy blue towel, slowly making her way to where the pizza was being made.

Cupping her hands around her mouth, she let out a squeaky sneeze. "Kyaa! I hope I'm not getting sick…" Holding the towel tighter around her, a quick sight of brown hair caught her attention. Turning her head she noticed Suzaku chasing after Arthur. "What? Isn't he supposed to be piloting the knightmare frame…?" Blinking, she watched the knightmare frame slowly follow the path Suzaku and Arthur had been running. "And here comes the seventh knight of the round, Suzaku Kururugi! Hey what the-" Rivalz began to say, seeming to wonder the same thing as the rest there.

Slowly the chaos seemed to worsen, pink smoke filling the air and causing to lose their balance and fall onto the now slippery ground. The fourth princess of the Britannian imperial family lay on her back, lower body forced upwards by a recently fallen table. Stuck in this position, she whined lightly. "Why me of all people…?" Her hues watched bubbles seem to float by carelessly, not noticing everyone running around. A soft laughter was heard, a familiar face looking down at her. "Need a hand~? From the looks of things it seems you do~" Her cheeks flushed, embarrassed from the situation she was in.

Holding his hand out, he gave her a friendly smile. Sighing in defeat, she reached her own hand up to take his. Pulling her up was only his downfall, falling over as well. Laughing more, he just scratched his head. "Well at least you're not stuck right?" A sigh heaved from her lips, not wanting to agree with the obnoxious blonde, but Gino had a point. Pressing her hands onto his chest, she pushed herself up. "Well since I'm not stuck anymore I must go get dressed~"

Just as she stood up, she fell backwards once again onto the ground. "I think I'm going to give up on standing for a while." Sniffling, she rubbed her back lightly. "Aw come on, it's not that bad is it?" He laughed, sitting up to look down at her. Tapping his forefinger to his chin, he thought of a way to keep her from falling yet again. "Well I could carry you off~ if you're having that much trouble walking." He laughed, scratching the side of his head. A light pout crossed her cheeks, thinking about it then sighing softly.

"I guess it wouldn't be so terrible…" Before she had another chance to speak, the blonde picked her up bridal style and walked away from the grassy area. Setting her on her feet, he wrapped a nearby towel around her shoulders. "Well I guess the event should be ending soon?" He questioned, knowing it wasn't but simply starting a conversation with her. "No there's going to be a dance, which of course I'll have to attend…" She muttered, drying herself off the best she could.

"Well that doesn't seem too bad, considering there are a lot of people who'd love to dance with a princess~" A sarcastic laugh emerged. "Would you be speaking from experience~?" He seemed to think to himself for a moment, pondering on what his answer should be. "Why yes~, yes I am~." He stated bluntly, forcing her to blush. Before they knew it, the scene seemed to change as if in a T.V. show. Day becoming night, everyone rushing around in chaos to everyone dancing carelessly.

"It's been a while since we were able to just hang out like this hasn't it?" Lelouch said, spending a short bit to dance with his dear half sister. "Well because of my duty as a princess it does keep my schedule a bit busy…" He gave a light smile, continuing to speak in a low tone. "I would think as much, seeing so many appearances must mean you're extremely busy." A light blush crossed her cheeks, lightly shrugging her shoulders. "I-I guess, but overall I prefer to stay away from the cameras and what not."

A tap was felt on Lelouch's shoulder, making him blink ever so lightly. "Yes?" Gino grinned, pointing to the rooftop. "Suzaku said he wanted to see you~, and I was wondering if I might interrupt." He shrugged and said sure, pardoning himself and making his way to the rooftop to speak with Suzaku. The two began dancing, Kiki looking elsewhere during half of the time.

Up on the rooftop Suzaku waited for Lelouch, it was his chance to see if he had regained his memories or not. He waited, leaning on the wall and watched everyone dancing below. Leaning forward, his eyes grew wide. "Kiki? I though she left already…" He blinked, briefly hearing of her wanting to go home. But due to change of plans she had to stay longer.

Down below, the blonde had spun her around once. "Something distracting you~, Princess~?" Her eyes widened a dark scarlet rushing to her cheeks. "Nope. Nothing at all…" Truth be told she wasn't exactly comfortable with being near him, from her point of view he was just teasing to make fun of her. "Come on~ I just want to spend some time with you, you make it kind of hard when you won't even answer my questions~" This caused her to blink. "Questions? What questions?" He pouted lightly. "Well for one, I asked why didn't you tell us~? You had all the opportunity."

"Well…I-…Didn't think you'd want to see me ever again?" Her eyes fluttered. Most people just saw her out of respect, or afraid they would have some kind of sentence on them. It was always the same, every person was, men her age usually were wanting to have "relations" with her, or just didn't give a damn. "That isn't true~ If I remember correctly I believe I said you were quite interesting~"

"Eh…Well…I…" She started. He stopped dancing, pulling her off to the side of the crowd. "Don't lie. I can tell you like me, I just wanna hear it from you." He leaned his forehead against hers, looking her in the eye. "Well…y—yeah…I—I guess I k-kind of do…" His never ceasing smile grew wider, leaning closer to give her a long and deep kiss. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning deeper into the kiss.

To Be Continued~

-Part II-


	6. Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note: **Hehe~ I like this one out of the three the most X3 I've always wanted to write a stupid Holiday thing, and Christmas is probably the sweetest, most random, joking time of the year. Besides it's a holiday every country celebrates :D [for the most part...xD] Which allowed me to add more people to it~ Part III/III

* * *

It was Christmas time; everyone was rushing around and buying gifts for the young ones, or just relaxing and spending time with family getting ready. This year the princess, however, was spending the holiday with close friends and family. Normally they would rush off to the homeland and buy extravagant gifts for themselves and their many brothers and sisters, but this year was different. All of the people whom she wanted to spend time with where right here, in Japan—or 'Area 11' as they would call it.

This year she would be staying at the Villa with the student council members, and a few people outside of it. Not many though, it would just be people like Lloyd and maybe Cecile; since Cecile wanted to see how the blossoming relationship between Sammy and Lloyd was going, and Lloyd wasn't quite fond of his family around this year. She would of invited Nunnally, or Cornelia, maybe even Schneizel, but they were already back in the homeland. "Oh well, I guess I could just have them a gift ready. Don't wanna waste money on trying to send it overnight… I doubt it would even arrive to them in time anyway."

She sighed, last minute Christmas shopping with Suzaku. "So what do you think about this for Shirley?" He asked her, holding up a wrist watch. "Hmm…maybe if it has Lelouch's face on it." The two laughed lightly, knowing how much she liked him. "How about I get a picture of all of us in it? If they can do that…that is…" Tapping her forefinger against her chin, she thought about it. "Yeah! If not we could always get Lloyd or Cecile, they're smart with that kind of stuff—Lloyd does fix Sammy's alarm clock every morning."

After getting some more stuff for everyone, they went in line to have it all wrapped. "Hey, aren't you gonna get anything for Gino~?" He laughed softly, hearing about what happened the last two times she had seen him. "Well…I—wouldn't know what to get him…" This time Suzaku thought to himself. "Why don't ya get him a rubber ducky? He's fascinated with commoner things." "Eh…I don't know…maybe I'll just give him a card with a smiley face in it…" Suzaku pondered, wandering what Kiki should give him. As if on cue a light bulb appeared above his head.

"I have an idea~! But you can't know about it until Christmas day, oh yeah I told everyone we're gonna be staying over tonight until Christmas break is over if that's alright with you." She just shrugged, not really caring. By this point, if they didn't secretly know, they found out. Most who secretly knew played dumb about it though. They were all a little surprised, but found it kind of cool after they thought about it.

After a while the two returned to the villa, everyone else playing hide and go seek or checkers. "King me." Sammy boredly stated, staring at Cecile once not trying to get at her. "Oh hey you're back." Gino said stopping his attempt to find someone. He 'pounced' [not literally] over on Kiki, arms wrapped around her neck. "So what'd'ya get me?" He questioned, fixating his eyes down on the bag she held in her hands. "It's a surprise Gino, you know how Kiki is with her surprises." Suzaku stated, laughing some.

Gino just pouted resting his chin on her head. "Well it better be a good one~ since I got you something. It's small, but I though you might like it. Oh, you can open it if you like but if you do you can't get the other presents until Christmas day." Kiki blinked slightly, looking down at the small box he had pushed into her hands. "You got me more than one?" He nodded, grinning a smile that never ceased to grow. Hearing a groan, he saw Shirley fall out of the closet. "Lulu! I told you it was a bad idea for us to hide in there!"

Lelouch laughed slightly, scratching the back of his head. "Haha sorry, I didn't think it would be such a tight fit in there. After a bit everyone came out of hiding, helping set up a table where all the presents would sit. Of course each person's wrapping reflected themselves. Milly's was crazy as ever, having numbers in order of 1 to 11 [That's excluding herself there.] referring to status in the club, then Cecile being 10 and Lloyd being 11. Rivalz was plain with it, simply having a box with a name on it.

Shirley used the same wrapping paper, not bothering to switch it around with the different people. Sammy shared the things Cecile had been giving out, not to good at getting gifts for anyone besides Kiki and Lloyd. Cecile had her presents all in little bags, the males' obviously in different from the more feminine type of bags. [Like blue vs. pink, or puppies and monster trucks; ect.] Lloyd was giving out gift cards to simple places, but despite that he was pretty generous on how much he was giving out. [Since Sammy and I see him as a cheap ass, but he's rich he can afford to waste it. xD]

Lelouch varied between boxes, to bags, not really mattering to him. Anya didn't bother really to get gifts, so like Lloyd was giving out gift cards. Gino used colored paper, according to how he saw them. [Lelouch-purple; Sammy-green, stuff like that.] Kiki and Suzaku's matched so well they put them together. For example, Lelouch's from Suzaku was brown, while from Kiki was purple: Milly's from Suzaku was yellow, while from Kiki was blue: Shirley's from Suzaku was orange, while from Kiki green. He took the hair color and she took the eye color. Except for each other's he got hers in cyan and she had his in brown so not to get confused with Shirley's.

Plopping on Kiki's bed, Gino looked at her fiddling with the box he gave her. "Sooo~ you going to open it or what~?" Jumping, she blushed, shaking her head furiously and pointing him out. "What~? Everyone agreed and thought it best to stay in your room~" Muttering something about giving her ten minutes and she'd think about it, he walked out. "Sorry guys~ she said she wants to be alone. Guess we'll have to go to the rooms the maid's said we could stay in~ How boring~!"

He frowned, walking off to the room where his stuff was. Originally they had been given rooms to stay in, but he thought it'd be more fun to stay with Kiki in her room. Back with Kiki, she messed with the small box. It was after midnight so no one could say she couldn't, hey it's every kid's right to open one the day before. But what would Gino have to say if she did? What would he do if she didn't? Ever since the night she said she did like him, he didn't seem to give off straight hints to her. It still seemed as if he was just teasing her to get a kick out of it.

Sighing she unwrapped the cyan ribbon from it. It made her curious what was in store. A prank? Maybe a fake love letter? All these thoughts ran through her mind, finally opening it. Inside was a small silver locket in the shape of a puppy's paw. What would be known as the 'padding' on the paw were small blue gems, four smaller ones, and one bigger one. Opening it she saw inside a picture of herself with Gino, setting off a firework the night they first met. "Oh wow. I knew he liked you, but I didn't know he'd get you such a gift like that. It's so cute!"

Suzaku said teary eyed, hearing from Anya about that picture. Her cheeks lit up, shoving it back in the box. "Nothing went on!" "Sure it didn't~ Oh hey there's a note." He picked it up, laughing as she tried to get it back. Clearing his throat, he held it up to read. "'Dear Kiki, I am madly in love—'Okay I'm gonna stop now. Um right what it really says~ 'I know it didn't seem like much that day we met, but it's one of my favorites because it's when I met **you. **I know sometimes you don't believe me when I say I do really like you, but I do: so much that when I realized how much, I had fallen in love with you. You may or may not believe me and that's alright, I'll just feel better knowing you know. If you do believe me, you don't have to tell me just wear this locket next time you see me~.'—Signed Gino~. Aww! How adorable!"

Suzaku pulled out a napkin, pretending to wipe tears away. "You should totally wear it Kiki!" Jumping on top of her, he wrestled her to put it on. "Suzaku!" She squealed, trying to get him off: but being the athletic man he was, he eventually got it on. By that time, Gino opened and knocked on the already open door. "Suzaku~ I need—oh my~ am I interrupting something?" Kiki got out of his grip, blushing as she was well in a near see-through night gown.

"Nope not at all~ I was just helping Kiki get on the gift you gave her~. See doesn't it look lovely with her nightgown?" He stood her up like a little Barbie doll, the necklace clearly shown to Gino who had another grin on his face. "So do you like it~? I had it especially made for you~" Her blush worsened, fiddling with the bottom of her nightgown. "Y-yeah I like it. Thank you. But not to be rude or anything, but we all need some sleep. So how about we get up early so we can finish decorating?" They both nodded, saying good night and rushing off.

The next morning, everyone was rushing around the villa and putting up Christmas decorations. It would only be until the day after Christmas, but they wanted to do it for themselves. "Damnit Lloyd—I told you! I am not going to help you do anything!" Sammy yelled, as usual, at Lloyd. It was always something or another, not going to do this, not going to do that. Cecile sighed, helping Suzaku pull up a Santa Claus thing onto the roof. "Why on the roof? Couldn't he be on the ground?" That's all Rivalz asked, staring at them struggling to get it up.

"Because Santa always lands on the roof~ duh." Milly interrupted them, skipping around in a female Santa outfit. "What do you think~? I got these for everyone, everyone's is different though. When you're done meet me in Kiki's room so I can hand them out!" Eventually thanks to everyone's help, the entire villa was decorated, well thanks to some of the maid's helping out as well. Kiki's room stayed the same, a few decorations here and there but overall not nearly as much as the rest of the villa.

Finally Milly had everyone rounded up in Kiki's room. "Okay so, we have a Mr. and Mrs. Claus, four 'Santa's helpers', and the rest shall be reindeer~. This hat has the name of every male here, and this has the list of every female, whose ever name is picked out of the hat shall be the next down the line. Sammy, pick a name for Santa~" Holding the hat with all of the males' names in it, Sammy groaned, picking out a piece of paper and unfolding it. "Gino." Was all she muttered, throwing the piece of paper at him.

"Gasp! I'm Santa." Gino said, taking the 'Santa' outfit from Milly. "Okay Santa, pick your 'Mrs. Claus'." Giggling, she held up the other hat, letting him pick a name. "Kiki~" Milly handed the outfit she was wearing earlier in her arms, giggling while holding the male hat towards Gino, and the female towards Kiki. "Pick two names, from both~ and the rest shall be the reindeer in the photo~" Gino pulled out two, Kiki blinking then slowly picking out two. "Sammy, Lloyd, Milly, and Rivalz~" The two said together, Kiki stating 'Sammy' and 'Milly', and Gino stating 'Lloyd' and 'Rivalz'.

"Okay, Lelouch you're Rudolph!" Putting a red nose, antlers, and handing him the rest of the outfit, Milly giggled and rushed to get hers on. Getting ready to take the picture, Kiki had a large bead of sweat rolled down her cheek. "We're kind of short on reindeer…" "Oh who cares, just sit on Santa's lap." Milly laughed, pushing Kiki on him. The picture wasn't exactly how they imagined: Kiki in midair being caught by Gino, Sammy playing a video game with Lloyd clinging to her, Cecile smiling evilly at Lloyd for a comment he made earlier, Rivalz trying to get to Milly, Milly pulling Rolo back into the picture, Lelouch reading a book, Shirley trying to stop him, Anya taking a picture of the maid taking a picture of them, and Suzaku doing a 'macho-macho-man' pose.

After that everyone fell in a giant dog pile, Lelouch, Shirley and Suzaku on the bottom, Milly, Anya, Rivalz and Cecile above them, Lloyd, Sammy, and Rolo on top of them, and Kiki and Gino on the top. "What an awkward pose~" Gino laughed, holding Kiki who sat comfortably on his lap. Her eyes widened, blushing softly. "Imma get off now, kthnxbye~" Attempting to get off his lap, she ended up falling back on him, her back on his chest and legs up in the air. "Haha, that didn't work too well~ Now did it? Let's just stay like this. It's more comfortable anyway."

He grinned, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. Her eyes widened more, struggling to roll off of him. "Miss, you have a phone call from your sister." Holding her hand out, she helped Kiana stand up. "D'aww!" Leaning his head back, he groaned loudly. Walking into the other room, everyone seemed to creep by and stalk her. "Mmm~ Hello? Yeah. It's just a small get together with some nobles. Yeah. Just like a Christmas party, nothing to big. I might swing around to hang out with the student council later, but other than that I'm not doing anything. Oh? You sent it? When? Oh that giant box the maid's brought in? Yeah yeah, fine I won't open it 'til tomorrow."

She giggled lightly, saying a quick good-bye and hanging up. "You can come out now~ Yes that was Cornelia, no for once she didn't bother to ask about you Sammy. Amazing right?" Sammy just muttered something, going back to playing with her Nintendo. The rest of the day went rather quickly, everyone finding themselves sleeping in odd fashions in Kiki's room: everywhere but Kiki's bed that was. Cuddling up with a small stuffed animal, Kiki was about to fall asleep when a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Why hello there~ I thought you might want some company."

Squeaking, she rolled over to look at Gino. "Um, no I'm fine with this little guy." Showing him a little white dog, she hid her blush behind it. "Aww~ Please? I don't bite…" He snuggled into her shoulder, smelling the odd scent of lavender on her skin. "F-fine…but don't be so touchy-touchy…alright?" He frowned lightly, moving back and leaning his forehead against hers. The next morning, Kiki was still asleep, her back against Gino's chest, his arms wrapped around her, and Sammy attempting to throw Lloyd off of the bed.

"Everyone~! Wake up! It's time for presents!" Milly yelled, banging on a pot to try to get everyone up. She just rolled over, burying her face in Gino's shoulder to attempt to get rid of the noise. "Nnn…" Muttering lightly, she squeaked, feeling something very cold and chilly being poured onto her. Finally opening her eyes, she noticed into whom she was snuggling. Quickly she pulled away, failing. "Come on, I already have a towel if that's what you're looking for~" He said, obviously knowing she wanted to get dry. The real fact was, he was told to do it, so this just gave him an excuse to have her near him.

"Nnn…" A light blush appeared, getting closer to him and wrapping up in the towel. He helped her dry off lightly, and then they were all off to open the presents.

Milly stood in the center of everyone, a stack of presents near her. "I want Kiki go to first, then after her I say Gino; then we'll decide after that." Milly, obviously, got lazy on thinking and just said the first two whom she saw. Kiki blinked, standing up and holding up a small purple box. She handed it to Lelouch, inside was a photo album which included some pictures of Nunnally. After that Suzaku quickly dragged her away. "Don't give Gino's present until I say so okay?" Her eyes fluttered. "I don't know the present still…what is it?" He grinned. "You'll see, just tell everyone it's in your room okay? And make sure you and him are on the X in your room." Her head tilted, watching him run off.

"Okay that was odd." After that presents were given out accordingly: Sammy with a small pack of cigarettes so she might calm down from Cecile trying to force her to stop and some sweets, Lloyd with pudding, Cecile with a lovely necklace, Rivalz with a 'I get a free date with the prez' coupon, Milly getting a locket with two pictures of them in school, Rolo getting a cupcake since she hadn't planned on him coming so it was last minute, Shirley getting a framed photo of Lelouch, Anya getting an actual camera, and the two that were left were Suzaku and Gino.

He looked up at her, waiting to get his gift. "So~ where is it?" He grinned, hoping it was something interesting. Her cheeks flustered, looking off in the direction Suzaku ran. "It's in my room…and before you start thinking anything it's not perverted!" That's all she squealed, not able to help but know Sammy was the type to think exactly like that. The group waltz to her room, Kiki looking for any sign of an x, while Gino followed. "It's in here, no you can't look." That's all Suzaku said, pushing them in the closet. It was a walk in closet, so the light helped them to see what was going on.

Gino blinked, looking up at a small but visible mistletoe above Kiki's head. "Ah~ So this is your present~ I like it already." Leaning in, he kissed her softly on the lips. Her blush widened, groaning lightly. He always teased her, making her want more but never getting it. She'd never admit, but she would have the chance to show. Putting her hands on the sides of his face, she pulled him into a deeper kiss forcing his eyes to widen for once. It was unlike the princess but he wasn't surprised. He knew it would happen sooner or later~. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he deepened it more by lightly biting on her lower lip.

This was when their fun came to an end. "Woah woah woah! Please keep it pg13 here." That's all Suzaku said, laughing slightly. Her cheeks blew up in a scarlet color, wanting to hide and forget any of them had seen that. Gino just smiled, picking her up bridal style and heading out of the room. "We're gonna spend some time alone, your presents are labeled so have fun~" With that he took her to a different room. Gently placing her on the bed, he leaned in and kissed her before she had a chance to disagree. He soon picked up where they had left off, nibbling on her lower lip.

"Nn…" She moaned lightly, hesitantly letting him part her lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, pressing it against hers as his hands wandered to her hips. Her arms wrapped rest on his shoulders, one hand pressed to the back of his neck, the other wandering through his hair. His hand rubbed gently against her thigh, causing a soft moan from her. He gave a small grin, pulling from the kiss and resting his head on her shoulder. "I love you Kiana. Merry Christmas." He smiled, kissing her neck lightly. She giggled lightly, hugging him softly. "I love you too. Merry Christmas Gino."


End file.
